


Of the Valar

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title; a tribute to those who created: the Valar. I wrote this about two years ago, but I plan on going back and fine-tuning it sometime in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Valar

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Oromë

War and peace do not take hold

Proud and gentle being

A single seed

Shall give no heed

And the mightiest Tree shall grow

~*~

Estë

Beauty reigns throughout the land

Fill body and spirit with hope untamed

Dew-dropped petal

Peace claiming medal

The Flower shall bring in hand

~*~

Ulmo

Glittering beneath Blue Moon and Stars

Lasting realm of knowledge beyond

Skillful mind

Defying time

Lawful Sea is left unmarred

~*~

Vána

Living soul of joy embodied

Grip of time forever yields

Innocent laugh

Holds no wrath

The Ever-child forever needed

~*~

Aulë

No tarnished silver nor waning gold

Can overthrow the master

Wrought of iron

Of hidden mine

The Maker above all is told

~*~

Vairë

Supple movements ensnare the mind

Tapestry amidst the ongoing Halls

Silken flow

So all will know

The Weaver sees all to bind

~*~

Námo

Black and cold untouched by Moon

Bringing silence forever

A ringing toll

On hither knoll

To forsake the Call is your doom.

~*~

Nessa

Grace and song caress the wind

Entrancing play to see

Beauty lives

And patience is

The Dancer enlightens us all

~*~

Tulkas

Power flows in soul of steel

Defeat and fear can find no home

No fey whims

Survive within

Burning wave the Valiant conceals

~*~

Varda

Strength of silver lights embarked

Living flame is Kindled

Hidden mind

That all can find

A defying light when all is dark

~*~

Yavanna

Lighting of the Golden Flame

Bringer of all Silver night

A gift of life

Devoid of strife

The sacred Trees She brought to fame

~*~

Irmo

A whirl of colour and wistful thoughts

Children of an idle mind

Reality lost

A silent cost

In sleep, the Dreamer reigns

~*~

Nienna

Journey long of years forgotten

Leave their mark upon the heart

Of joy or pain

Or sorrowful bane

The Weeper’s tears forever fall

~*~

Manwë

Above them all stands the Mighty

Holding a strength of body and mind

Swift of feet

Speed naught could beat

Wind the Lord brought to sacred being


End file.
